Sebastian's Future and Barry's Past
by siblingloveF2
Summary: What is the story of Sebastian Smythe? Watch as the Warblers and New Directionals plus the Flash characters find out exactly who he was and will be plus everything in between. Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen fic. Rated T to be safe.
1. Sebastian Barry will be was who now?

**Summary**

What is the story of Sebastian Smythe? Watch as the Warblers and New Directionals plus the Flash characters find out exactly who he was and will be plus everything in between. Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen fic.

 **AN Hey Guys Lolo here. So I know that there are a lot of these fics, Barry Allen is Sebastian Smythe, out there but I hope to make mine different. As I have said before in my Edogawa Conan fanfic {I believe it was that fic} I find the strangest ideas from the strangest places. Honestly I was doing Algebra and listening to songs that people thought fit Sebastian Smythe plus others when I thought of this idea. I hope this will turn out better than my other fanfics. I will not have too many songs other than Glee canon songs. I will be posting this in many different places and as I am only typing the authors note once skip over the site you are reading this from. I am posting this on Wattpad, Archive of our Own, , Quotev, and maybe some others but maybe not. I just thought you guys should know that everything I know about Glee is from other stories and Google. I have never been a loud to watch Glee, but my mom says that soon I might be able to. Only reason why I am not aloud to is that I am the oldest of four siblings (as my name kinda implies) and I am 16 so the rest are 14, and almost 13. Now onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I ,Lolo Grace also known by the name of siblingloveF2 and by one other, do not own legally own Flash or Glee. I only legally own this idea, sorta.**

 **Chapter 1: Sebastian/Barry will be/was who now?**

It was just after Blaine and Sam got the won trophy back from Hunter and Sebastian.

 **New Directional's POV**

Blaine was carrying the trophy back into the classroom. As he walked in everyone cheered. Kurt walks up to Blaine and grabs the trophy.

"So who stole the trophy did you ever figure if it was the twink?" Santana asked Blaine.

"Santana it actually wasn't Sebastian. It was the captain of the Warblers," Sam answered her.

"Wait isn't Sebastian the captain? Last I heard he was," Rachel walked up asking

"Actually it seems that he got booted after the Slushie incident, there is a new captain by the name of Hunter," Blaine answered her.

"Hey does anyone else feel dizzy?" Finn asked. Everyone starts to nod. One by one they all start to black out. Santana was the last to blackout, in the process she say a girl bending over near Kurt.

"Sorry guys, this was the easiest way to get you all to understand," she said looking apologetic. She suddenly looks her way at Santana and makes her way over. That is when Santana blacked out.

 **The Girl's POV {Yes I am the girl but they don't know my name -LG}**

She looks over at Santana and sighs. She knew that Santana would take the least amount of convincing to understand that Barry Allen, a sweet adorable kid/adult, was the same person as Sebastian Smythe, a sexy jerk known as the "bad boy" of Dalton. Likewise Kurt would take the most convincing, mainly because he grew up hearing stories about Barry Allen, his cousin. 'To bad they never actually got a chance to meet, that would have made my job easier.'

 **Warbler's POV**

"Hunter I tried to tell you that it wouldn't work, but you didn't listen. I don't think Blaine will be coming back to the Warblers, at least not while Kurt is still in school. He graduates this year," Sebastian Smythe, the known "bad boy" of Dalton Academy.

"Shut up Sebastian, Blaine will be coming back to the Warbler, back to the group he abandoned. Sebastian you really shouldn't give up so soon," Hunter replied to him. Sebastian scoffed and rolled his eyes 'I really only acted like that because I wanted to know if Lady Hummel was the same one I heard all about from my dad, the innocent, shy boy who I apparently would have been great friends with' Sebastian scoffed.

"Sebastian, why do you want Blaine so much anyways. It just doesn't make sense, every time you do something to Blaine you look at Kurt, as if you are making him jealous. Do you like Kurt Sebbie?" Hunter teased Sebastian.

"We are cousins Hunter, but I don't think Kurt knows that. I grew up hearing stories about him. How nice, innocent, and sweet he was. When I started coming to Dalton however, he was none of those things. He started bullying me," Sebastian said sighing and looking away from Hunter. When Sebastian wasn't looking Hunter smirked and grabbed a water bottle from his bag, he quickly dropped the smirk and pretended to look concerned.

"Really, well that was unexpected, so you thought that stealing Kurt's boyfriend was enough to get him to notice?" Hunter said

"No I- ughh," Sebastian groans reaching up to hold his head," I suddenly feel really dizzy, is there any water over there, maybe I am just dehydrated?" Hunter tosses the water he was holding and grabbed a new one from the fridge. Right after Sebastian drunk a little of the water, he went unconscious, dropping and spilling the water everywhere. The Warbler's, of which were standing just outside the door shocked after hearing what was said inside, rushed in. Thad looks at Hunter and asks," What did you do to him?"

"I did nothing, he just fell unconscious, the only thing in that water was the steroids I am forcing you all to take. But that wouldn't force him to sleep" from behind everyone they heard a couple of thuds, as they turned around they saw others falling unconscious. Hunter was the last to fall asleep.

 **Flash Character's POV**

(Just after Barry wakes up from the coma. Iris is with Eddie and Joe knows. **{Oh and Barry is bi in this story, you will hear hints but he will end up with a girl, most likely not Iris, I don't like her, maybe Santana, but she is with Brittany *groans* who to pair Barry with, guys help me with that please. I am leaning towards Santana but I don't want to break Brittana up, I am also slightly leaning towards Rachel since it was a song about them that got this fic going. Hmmm maybe I will do Rachel let me know what you think I should do -LG}** )

Iris walked into Star Labs looking for her dad and Barry who seemed to spend a lot of time there. She was going on a date with Eddie and wanted them to know that she had to skip out on their monthly movie night.

Iris walked into the main room where everyone was at. Even Captain Singh was in the Cortex with her dad and pseudo brother.

"Hey guys, Captain Singh why are you here?" Iris said as she and Eddie walked in.

"Oh hi Iris, Captain Singh is here because Cisco had something that could help to better protect the police. He came to check it out," Barry said walking over to Iris and Eddie.

"Oh well daddy, Barry I am going out to dinner with Eddie. I will not be able to go to our monthly movie night," Iris said looking at Joe and Barry.

"No, you will not miss movie night Iris. We have not had movie night for nine months we are not missing another one if we can," Joe said sternly

"Daddy, you cannot stop me I live with Eddie now," Iris said back. Captain Singh looks over at Barry to ask him a question, but Barry was on the floor unconscious.

"Uh is Allen falling unconscious normal now, or is that new?" Captain Singh said running the short distance towards Barry.

"No, that is not normal," Caitlin stated rushing over to him only for herself to also fall asleep

"Cisco, Dr. Wells what-" Joe started to ask only to look around and see everyone unconscious. He looks around only to see a girl. She walks over to him.

"Joe West?" the girl asks, he nods at her," I am really sorry about this, but I needed to explain to someone, my name is Lolo Grace and well you and several others will be in a room together. Some of them will look familiar whether it be that they are now famous or you knew them personally. I wanted to help people understand exactly who a kid named Sebastian Smythe is. You know the kid now as Barry Allen, but during High School and two years in college he went by the name Sebastian Smythe. You will not be able to tell anyone in the room that. But do tell them that they are there to watch someone's memories and future. I do not know if I will be there myself or I would not be telling you this. Let everyone know that there will be no violence, including you Joe, and also that time here, or wherever they are from, will stop so that there will be no one worrying about them. Good day Joe West I shall see you soon." The girl, Lolo Grace, said looking apologetic. Then Joe saw nothing but black.

 **Main POV (Just waking up)**

Santana opened her eyes. She could hear two voices fighting about something. She sits only to see that the two voices was Smythe and Hummel.

"You must of had something to do with this, where did you bring us Smythe," that was Kurt blaming Sebastian again.

"Hey, maybe you should get all the facts before you go blaming someone of something Lady Hummel. Because at least this time I did nothing," she could see some of the people looking at Smythe as if they saw a ghost.

"Barry is that you?" one of the girls, who was really pretty, asked.

"Barry? Wow, so having my cousins face was not enough for you, you have to use his name too," Kurt said to the twink who looked as if he was about to punch Lady Hummel.

"I am sorry I do not know you, may I ask for your name," Smythe said, charmingly, to the girl who blushed.

"Allen, what the hell is going on and what are you wearing?" A older guy asked Smythe, who was now looking freaked out.

"All right that is it, stop using my cousins name Smythe," Hummel scowled at Smythe.

Suddenly everyone heard a groan they look over to see a guy who looked like an older Smythe but with hair that wasn't gelled," anyone get the license of the truck that hit me?"

"Barry, are you okay?" the other girl that were over there asked.

"Yeah Iris I am fine, ugh my head still hurts," 'Barry' said to the girl, Iris apparently. He looks up and notices everyone looking at him, he blushes bright red and shuffles behind one of the older guys who is laughing.

"Classic Barry, say something and get embarrassed," the guy who was laughing said, looking at 'Barry' who was still hiding behind him.

"Can it Joe," 'Barry' said

"Alright who the hell are you people," a guy with blonde hair said looking over at the Warblers and the rest of the New Directionals

"I am Sebastian Smythe but it appears you know me as Barry Allen," Smythe said looking over at 'Barry'

"I am Kurt Hummel I am the cousin of Barry Allen, so Smythe stop saying you are him I grew up hearing stories about Barry and you just ruin the effect," Hummel said snarling at Smythe, or Barry as he said his real name is.

"I am Hunter Clarington and to save time I will just sy all the people in the Dalton Academy uniforms are the Dalton Warblers," said Hunter the apparent new captain.

"I am Rachel, and to do the same as Hunter everyone behind me are the New Directionals, we are rival glee clubs," Rachel said pointing at all the New Directionals who were standing behind her.

"Hi I am Barry Allen but I used to go by the name of Sebastian Smythe when I used to live with my uncle, Alan man I am standing behind is my foster dad, Joe West, his daughter Iris West, maybe soon to be Thawne," he ducks under a shoe grinning," Her boyfriend Eddie Thawne, my doctors/friends Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, and the man in the wheelchair is Harrison Wells. Oh and my boss Captain Singh."

"So why are we here?" Blaine asks," Oh and my name is Blaine I am Kurt's boyfriend."

"Oh, a girl whose name is Lolo Grace said that we are here to watch Barry's memories and future," Joe said.

"My memories and future? Why?" Barry said coming out from behind his foster father.

"I don't know. I am only saying what Lolo wanted me to, wait she did say that it was so that some people can see how Sebastian is really like," Joe replied

"That makes sense," Barry said then looks over at us," what time are you guys from, meaning what had just happened."

"You stole our trophy, we just got it back," Kurt said, didn't Blaine said it wasn't Smythe?

"Joe stop looking at me like that. I did not steal their trophy that was Hunter. It was another attempt to get Blaine to join the Warblers again," Barry said looking at Joe.

"Awwww, my little bluebarry was apart of a glee club?" Iris teased Barry who blushed.

"Iris! Stop calling me that," an incredibly embarrassed Barry said, Blaine and the Warblers all start snickering.

Santana giggles," Bluebarry? It fits you fivel," Kurt cracks a smile

"Shut up shaqueera," Barry says back.

"Oh it sounds like you want a repeat performance of which I clearly won," Santana shoots back.

"You wish, I clearly won that competition," Barry grinned at Santana. Everyone who knew Barry Allen looked at him weirdly, while everyone that knew Sebastian Smythe was unaffected.

"So I don't know how we are going too be watching but I am going to assume it has to do with the huge TV. Oh and Lolo said she will be coming soon," Joe said talking over Barry and Santana's verbal fight just chalking Barry's weird behavior as Barry being Barry.

"Wait you know what just happened with us what about you guys?" Sam asked.

"Oh I just recently woke up from a coma, now let's just watch the thingy," Barry said looking uncomfortable, Sebastian looked surprised, while the Warblers and New Directionals, at least the ones who kinda liked Sebastian, looked horrified. Barry started walking over too the TV and started poking around, he found the on button and pressed it. The screen turned from black to a view with a house on a street.

"Wait a minute Allen," Barry paused the show? memories and looked at his boss," you need too explain the Sebastian Smythe thing."

"I think that can be better explained through the memories, if they don't show that time of my life than I will explain. I was Sebastian for most of my highschool and long enough for me to get a bachelor degree in college," Barry explained, rubbing the back of his neck," Oh Kurt I really am the Barry Allen you never actually got to meet, well the one that is your cousin." At that Kurt nods looking satisfied, the New Directionals looked at Kurt surprised while the Warblers were looking at Sebastian questionably except for Hunter who was smirking in the background.

 **Author Note So yeah that was that. Lolo might be showing soon, I am not really sure but well I added her so she might come again. I still don't know if I want to pair Barry with Santana or Rachel. I personally don't like Iris, Caitlin is taken by Ronnie, and Felicity by Oliver. I don't know any of his girlfriends enough to write them. How did I do with the Glee characters? Are they okay? Again everything I know is through Google and other fanfics. I really don't know why Kurt and Sebastian are cousins I just did that. You should be able to tell what characters I don't like by how I portrayed them. I actually like Hunter but I need a villain, other than just Harrison Wells. See you next chapter.**


	2. Starting Sebbie's Past

**Chapter 2: Starting Sebbie's Past**

 **Looks at reviews and Favorites *eyes widen and falls over* Holy Sh*t I posted this Tuesday. Holy. Sh*t. Ignore my (uncharacteristic, excessive) cursing I am really surprised. So I will answer to guest reviews here, but I will PM who I can with my answer to your review. Bold is the video so that if I make a mistake and drag the conversation on than you can go back and watch what last happened.**

 **So I got a guest review. What I do if I get a guest review or a person does not allow PMs is that I tell you what the review is here then I answer it my answers will be in this form {-LG} ok? Good. If I get a review in a different language then I try to answer in the same language.**

Guest:

Hi:Plz continue! **{Here is the second chapter! -LG}** And I don't like the west allen shipping either. **{Phew I am not alone there XD -LG}** Personally I like your idea with Santana and barry, **{I like it to but I like brittana as well -LG}** I also love barry and Kara (Supergirl) not sure if you know but Supergirl play Marley rose in glee to **{I completely forgot about Kara, but I don't know her as well, but that does have potential, so we will have to see won't we -LG}**

MyNameHere:

Maybe you could add Henry Allen? **{*eyes widen* That is an excellent idea. I should do that now. Thanks -LG}** Great story by the way! **{Awwwwww Thank you -LG}**

Morgaine Mulriai (Guest):

I love this! **{Yay! -LG}** I've spent so long trying to find one of these, and I love it already! **{That is great. I personally love stories like this one but there are not many -LG}** I guess you could always put him with Kara. **{I forgot about Marley, and Kara I could but we shall see -LG}**

Maybe Kara and Oliver could come in too? *puppy dog eyes* **{Awwww well now I can't say no so here you go Ollie and Kara are in this chappie XD -LG}**

Guest:

Oohh...adding on to my last review, maybe you could put him with Kara? **{So same guest? -LG}**

It would also be great if Oliver and Kara could join. **{It was popular demand so here you go, they show up in this chappie -LG}**

But thanks again for doing one of these! I have searched for so long, and I love it already!:) **{I love fics like these so I made one Yay! -LG}**

LucyCastell:

Por favor actualiza! **{Aquí está el siguiente capítulo -LG}**

PD: perdón pero no se ingled **{No soy muy bueno para hablar en español. Utilicé un traductor para esta frase. Yo prefiero responder a las comentarios en cualquier idioma que lo reciba. -LG}**

 **Here is a translation for the review above for everyone else I used Google translate:**

Please update! **{Here is the next chapter -LG}  
** PS: sorry but not English **{I'm not very good at speaking Spanish. I used a translator for this sentence. I prefer to respond to comments in any language I receive. -LG}**

Guest:

Plz plz update **{Here you go -LG}** I need this fanfic **{O.O What? You do? Well… Um *blushing* -LG}**

Guest:

it's a great start so far, **{That's good I was hoping people would like it -LG}** i would love it if you continue i can't wait to see how you go on from here please update soon. **{Here is the next Chappie your wish was granted -LG}**

Guest:

Please Please Please! Update soon! **{Here you go! -LG}** This is like a fanfic that is totally needed for the fanfic world! **{Awwwww thanks I had fun writing it -LG}** Also I think you did great with all of the characters and stuff. **{Thanks I am always looking for criticism or helpful comments as long as you are not mean about them -LG}** Please update soon! **{Once again here you are -LG}**

TheAngelandtheDevil97:

I hope you update this soon! **{Here you go the next chapter -LG}** I'm really liking this! :) **{Awwww thanks it was fun too write XD -LG}**

Guest:

I love this idea! **{I am surprised at how well received it is. I like this idea too.** **Obviously XD -LG}** Keep it going! **{Don't worry everyone I am still writing this story. Sheese it is like you guys have no faith in me. Probably a good idea. -LG}**

 **Ok side note. I got about halfway through this chapter and decided to do the show instead of my thing so I changed it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, kay. Good**

~~~~~~~~~~Sebbie's past~~~~~~~~~~

 **The TV starts playing again.**

 **FROM THE BLACK:**

 **BARRY (V.O.): To understand what I'm about to tell you, you need to do something first… you need to believe in the impossible. Can you do that?**

"Um Barry was that you talking?" Blaine asked the by now pale man. Barry looked at his friends Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, and Dr. Wells. They glance back at him and shrugged. Iris looks at Barry in confusion, she then looks towards her dad who hated any and all things 'impossible'.

 **FADE UP ON: A BUSTLING CITY - MODERN SKYSCRAPERS reaching up to a BLUE SKY above - THE SUN warming everything below -**

 **BARRY (V.O.): Good. Now, imagine you could run faster than the speed of sound.**

"Allen that is not possible for anyone but the Streak," the people from the past all look at each other 'The Streak?' several of them thought. No one dared to ask about it out loud as they figured the show will tell them.

 **PEDESTRIANS speed-walking to work, heads down, TEXTING, TALKING INTO PHONES, a CACOPHONY of VOICES - RUNNERS jogging - A BUS KIOSK advertising "HI-SPEED INTERNET..." -**

 **BARRY (V.O.): That's approximately 765 miles-per- hour. Over a thousand feet per**

 **second.**

Everyone from the future rolled their eyes at their geeky friend, well except for the other geeky/nerdy future people. All the New Directionals looked shocked, while the Warblers did the same as the futures.

"You are a nerd?" Kurt asked Sebastian. The Warblers all nod while Sebastian looked offended.

"No I am not a nerd," here the Warblers start mouthing along while Sebastian says," I am a geek, nerd is math." Iris snorts and turns too Barry.

"You never change do you," Barry shakes his head smirking, which coincidently looked like Sebastian's normal smirk. Or not so coincidently if they are the same person as they both claim.

 **TAXIS and CARS HURTLE down the streets - HORNS HONKING - the world and everyone in it move at hyper speed - THIS IS CENTRAL CITY - WHERE EVERYONE IS ON THE GO -**

 **EXT. CENTRAL CITY STREETS - DAY**

 **CLOSE ON: A TRAFFIC SIGN - WE'VE SEEN THE WORDS A MILLION TIMES - "SLOW AHEAD."**

 **BARRY (V.O.): I am that fast.**

"What?" that was Kurt who was looking extremely confused. Barry was starting to look panicked. As was Joe, Caitlin and Cisco for that matter. No one looked at Dr. Wells thinking he either didn't know or was the same, but to be exact he was calm and was planning a way to use this experience to help his goal of killing Barry Allen. Little did he know that this show was going to reveal him to the one person he was trying to control and later kill.

 **And then we see something we haven't seen a million times - as the CARS speed down the busy street - something speeds past them - a CRIMSON BLUR - a FLASH of ELECTRICITY - what the hell was that?**

"What is that?" Thad asked.

"It looks like the Streak!" Iris said excitedly, Eddie looked at her strangely while Barry put his head in his hands.

 **BARRY (V.O.): And the faster I go... the more the world slows down.**

"Smythe that makes no sense," Kurt said. Sebastian looked at him as if he had two heads.

"This. Is. The. Future. How am I supposed to know?" Sebastian asked Kurt. Kurt looked sheepish, while the New Directionals looked as if the world was ending. After all Kurt and Sebastian were nicely, sorta, teasing each other.

 **EXT. CENTRAL CITY SQUARE - DAY**

 **Central City's version of TIMES SQUARE - JAMMED WITH CARS and CITIZENS - A GIANT LED SCREEN flashing an AD for "SPEED DATING!" Into this maelstrom of motion - when - THE WORLD SUDDENLY STOPS! The people - the cars - the**

 **flags blowing in the wind - EVERYTHING FREEZES - But the world isn't really frozen - this is how our HERO experiences time - everything so slow - except him - and we finally glimpse the blur - A MAN - in RED - he takes in the city, watching, observing.**

 **We move to our HERO'S FACE - eyes peer through the ICONIC COWL - SPARKS in his pupils - confident grin on his face -**

Blaine starts to stand up," who is that?" Iris is bouncing Joe starts to grin with Cisco.

"That is the Streak, he is Central City's superhero," if anyone was to look over at Barry they would have seen that his cheeks were red.

 **BARRY (V.O.): I have the ability, to move through my city like a guardian angel…**

 **A BIKE MESSENGER - talking on his CELL - stacked PACKAGES blocking his view - runs a RED LIGHT - a TAXI threatens -**

 **BARRY (V.O.): To make sure no one loses someone like I did…**

"Your mom," Kurt said," Aunt Nora." Barry and Sebastian nod.

Than it clicks for the New Directionals, they now knew why the two were being civil, they were cousins.

 **The same FLASH OF LIGHT ROARS by - FLIES OVER THE TAXI - the bewildered Messenger and his bike are suddenly on the street corner - each RECEIPT stamped:**

 **DELIVERED**

 **BARRY (V.O.): I am the fastest man alive. (beat) But I'm getting ahead of myself.**

"Wait what? Fastest man alive? This makes no sense. Barry what are you talking about. Allen what is going on. Do you have any clue what is going on Smythe? How am I supposed to know Hummel?" these were some of the many replies to that statement.

 **As he shifts himself into the next gear - we're BLINDED BY THE YELLOW ELECTRICITY exploding from the symbol as THE SCARLET SPEEDSTER RACES FORWARD!**

 **BARRY (V.O.): It all started that day nine months ago.**

"9 MONTHS?! WHAT IS GOING ON?" that was Kurt once again. Thad was looking worriedly towards Sebastian who was pale.

"Sebbie you don't look so good," Thad asked his friend.

Sebastian looked at Barry," I was in a coma for 9 months?" Sebastian asked faintly. Everyone paused and looked towards the futures.

"Watch the show you will learn, that is towards everyone please. The show will explain everything," Barry begged everyone looking worriedly towards his friends.

 **EXT. CENTRAL CITY - ALLEY - NIGHT**

 **CLOSE ON:**

 **Our hero - BARRY ALLEN - getting SMACKED IN the face by a LAPTOP BAG - Hard -**

 **BARRY (V.O.): Actually, earlier that day…**

"Oh come on I have always wanted too see something like that happen to Sebastian," Kurt said, well more like whined. Barry gives him a look which than makes Kurt shut up. Barry can apparently be scary when he wants to.

 **EXT. CENTRAL CITY STREETS - DAY**

 **Barry racing down a CROWDED street - lugging his METAL SUITCASE with him - winded - COLLIDING with PEDESTRIANS -**

 **BARRY: Sorry 'bout that! Excuse me!**

 **BARRY (V.O.) As usual, I was late…**

The New Directionals and Warblers pass looks around, Sebastian was almost never late to anything. Barry's boss snorts and smirked at Barry.

"At least I know I am always late, and admit it," Barry replied to his boss's look.

 **EXT. CENTRAL CITY BANK - DAY**

 **POLICE TAPE cordons off the crime scene - A SEA OF UNIFORMED OFFICERS corral the area as two DETECTIVES emerge from the bank - JOE WEST (50) - good cop, good man - salt-of-the-earth and seen-it-all - he walks with his partner, FRED CHYRE (50) - "out of shape" would be a kind description.**

 **DET. WEST: The teller inside I.D.'d Clyde Mardon as the shooter.**

 **DET. CHYRE: Christ. The Mardon brothers are back? Didn't you already send those lowlifes to prison?**

 **DET. WEST: On a ten-to-twenty stretch... which in Central City's warped math comes out to two years time served.**

 **MUG SHOT PHOTOS in West's hand - TWO LOWLIFE SCUMBAGS - CLYDE and MARK MARDON - unfortunately, we'll meet them soon. CAPTAIN DAVID SINGH (40's, Indian, humorless) approaches -**

 **DET. WEST: Perps took the bank, hot-wired a parked car to make their getaway. Then for a chaser, they shot Mr. Brian Cunningham here.**

 **They look at the TARP-COVERED BODY -**

 **DET. WEST: We're canvassing for witnesses.**

 **SINGH: Has CSI been over it yet?**

 **DET. WEST: Um... no.**

 **SINGH: Why not? Where is Allen?!**

 **EXT. CENTRAL CITY - STREETS - DAY**

 **Barry - still running - KNOCKS into a WOMAN carrying GROCERIES - BOXES, CANS and FRUIT hit the pavement - Barry has to stop and help her re-bag her fallen food -**

 **BARRY: I am so sorry.**

 **EXT. CENTRAL CITY BANK - DAY**

 **Back with West, Chyre and Singh -**

 **SINGH: Detective, you can't keep covering for him. If he's not here -**

 **BARRY (O.S.) Sorry, I'm late, Captain Singh.**

 **They turn - Barry FLASHES his BADGE - ducks the tape -**

 **SINGH: At least you're consistent. What was it this time, Mr. Allen? Did you forget to set your alarm? Before you answer, I should remind you, that the excuse you used last time was car trouble. Want to know why that one was particularly memorable?**

 **BARRY: I don't own a car.**

 **SINGH: So which is it? Are you just a giant flake? Or are you off doing something I wouldn't approve of?**

 **Barry isn't fast enough with an excuse -**

 **DET. WEST: He was running an errand for me. (turns) Barry, did you get me what I asked for?**

 **BARRY: Uh... yeah... I, um... I have it right here.**

 **Barry checks his pockets - searching - pulls out a HALFEATEN CANDY BAR - sheepishly hands it to West -**

 **BARRY: I may have had a few bites.**

 **SINGH: Impress us with your forensic acumen, Mr. Allen.**

 **Suddenly in the spotlight, Barry sees the BODY on the sidewalk. He lifts the tarp - begins to examine -**

 **BARRY: Multiple gunshots to the chest... You'll want to notify his wife. He was married.**

 **DET. CHYRE: There was no wedding ring.**

 **Barry points to a RED SCAR visible under the man's shirt -**

 **BARRY: He's had heart surgery. Fairly recently. A side effect of which can be edema - fluid retention.**

 **Barry reaches into the man's shirt - pulls out A WEDDING RING ON A CHAIN - West smiles to Singh - the kid's good - Barry moves over to the TIRE MARKS on the ground -**

 **BARRY: Getaway car is a Corvette. Corvette's have a rear super wide tire. Specific to that model. 12 inches. I wear a size eleven shoe. I just added an inch. And there's something else...**

 **Barry takes Chyre's pen and picks at a STICKY BROWN SUBSTANCE on the pavement - sniffs it**

 **\- winces -**

 **BARRY: Fecal excrement. Animal, I'd guess.**

 **DET. CHYRE: My dad gave me that pen. Before he died.**

 **Singh gets right up in Barry's face -**

 **SINGH You're lucky you're good. Next time you show up late for your job, it might not be there.**

 **Singh walks away, pissed**

 **\- Off West, staring at Barry -**

 **EXT. CENTRAL CITY STREETS - MOMENTS LATER**

 **West and Barry, just past the crime scene, the streets are FILLING UP with PEOPLE. In the distance we can see a clear view of S.T.A.R. LABS. A GLEAMING GLASS and STEEL STRUCTURE.**

 **DET. WEST: Alright, fess up. Where were you? For real.**

 **BARRY: (busted) I spent a few days in Starling City.**

 **DET. WEST: You can't keep ducking work so you can go off chasing down one of these urban legends.**

 **BARRY: There were reports of a man in Starling who could bend steel with his bare hands.**

 **DET. WEST: Yeah. And last month, you took off to Blue Valley because you heard about a girl who could defy gravity.**

 **BARRY: You know why this is important to me. I have to figure out what happened to her.**

 **DET. WEST: You know what killed your mother, Barry. You just won't accept it.**

 **BARRY: I know no one believes me about what happened that night, Joe. But I've always wished you did.**

 **The great mystery of Barry Allen's life hangs in the air between them for a beat - and then West puts a comforting hand on Barry's shoulder -**

 **DET. WEST: Get yourself back to the lab. Have that... specimen analyzed.**

 **BARRY: The S.T.A.R. Labs event is in a few hours. I was supposed to go with Iris.**

 **The look on West's face is all the answer Barry needs - but for further clarification -**

 **BARRY: But not while the Mardon brothers are still on the loose. I get it. West walks off**

 **\- Off Barry, looking at S.T.A.R. Labs -**

 **INT. CENTRAL CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT - BULLPEN - DAY**

 **A bustling hive of activity - COPS, DETECTIVES, PERPS and LAWYERS all zipping about - through the throng, we find: IRIS - 25, a beautiful YOUNG WOMAN - carrying a TAKE-OUT TRAY OF COFFEE, a LAPTOP BAG slung over her shoulder - everyone knows her, says hi, as she makes her way -**

 **UNIFORMED OFFICER: Hey, Iris! One of those for me?**

 **IRIS: Not with your ulcer, Forrest.**

 **DET. CHYRE: I don't know, Iris. Your Rockets aren't looking so good. Not sure they can cover the spread.**

 **IRIS: Keep betting those paychecks on the Combines, Chyre. You'll be able to retire when you're ninety.**

 **Iris reaches Det. West - puts one coffee on his desk - and we suddenly get why she's well known at the station house -**

 **IRIS: Hi, Dad.**

 **DET. WEST: Shouldn't you be in class?**

 **IRIS: I have the week off to work on my dissertation. I picked up some extra shifts at the coffee shop. Found myself in possession of a double cap, no foam, one sugar.**

 **DET. WEST: If that's a decaf tea for Barry, drop it off and then leave. He's working and he's in trouble.**

 **IRIS: When isn't Barry working... or in trouble?**

 **INT. CENTRAL CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT - BARRY'S LAB - DAY**

 **CLOSE ON: CHEMICALS TILTING BACK AND FORTH - WIDEN TO REVEAL Barry at his work station - analyzing evidence - FAST FOOD by his side - as Iris enters - Barry's eyes light up -**

Iris winces. Barry really liked her but she was too blind to see it. Marley looks towards Sebastian. 'He likes someone else?'

 **IRIS: Okay, I'm ready to see the Atom Smasher... smashing.**

 **BARRY: There was a shooting today. Your dad needs me to process some evidence. Which means I don't know if we can go to S.T.A.R. Labs.**

 **IRIS: But seeing this thing go on is like your dream. Your sad little, nerdy dream.**

 **BARRY: I prefer "geek" to "nerd."**

 **IRIS: They're the same thing.**

 **BARRY: Not if you met a real "nerd" - Um, those... are my fries.**

 **Iris is half way into Barry's fast food -**

 **IRIS: I'm stress eating over my dissertation. We started selling Cronuts at Jitters. I ate two today. Three if I'm being honest. If I don't graduate soon, I'm going to be more muffin top than woman.**

 **BARRY: Please. You look amazing.**

 **The way Barry looks at her - it's clear he's smitten -**

"You are kidding right," Kurt said looking at Sebastian," you like a girl yet you keep trying too take Blaine from me." That makes the futures pause.

"What? Barry I thought you were straight?" Iris said looking towards her best friend that had a crush on her. Barry sighs and gives them a look.

"Im bi. I like both genders yet I tend too go towards females before males," that actually made sense to the futures. Marley looks up, maybe she had a chance. Captain Singh looked as if he was trying to swallow a lemon.

 **IRIS: Which would be a compliment, except you're Barry. Which means your opinion of my looks is meaningless.**

"OH COME ON, even in the future you act like that," Sebastian whined. He didn't care that he was whining he had like Iris for a long time, but at the moment she would always push him away. Iris looked guilty while Barry looked about ready to give up.

 **Iris looks out the window at the skyline - another shot of - the world's grandest testament to science: S.T.A.R. LABS**

 **IRIS: What's so important about this Particle Accelerator anyway?**

 **BARRY: Only everything. Harrison Wells' work in Quantum Theory is light years ahead of anything they're doing at CERN.**

 **IRIS: You're doing that thing where you're not speaking English.**

"You are a geek," Kurt sounded as if he still couldn't believe it.

"Yep he is my geeky brother," Iris said. Barry looked downtrodden, he was brother-zoned.

 **Barry goes to the DRY ERASE BOARD - DRAWS A DOT -**

 **BARRY: Imagine this dot is everything the Human race has ever learned until this moment.**

 **IRIS: Does that include twerking?**

 **Undeterred, Barry DRAWS a GIANT CIRCLE around the dot -**

 **BARRY: That is everything we can learn from the particle accelerator. It's a whole new way of looking at physics. It will change the way we think about... everything. From a single atom, to an entire galaxy.**

 **IRIS: You have got to get yourself a girlfriend.**

 **We can see Barry wants more than anything for her to be his girlfriend but then... Det. West enters -**

 **DET. WEST: Hey, leave him alone. He's working.**

 **IRIS: Hi, Dad.**

 **West and Iris hug just as DING!**

 **IRIS: Your test thingy is done.**

 **Barry looks at the screen - eyes lighting up - gotcha -**

 **INT. CENTRAL CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT - BARRY'S LAB - LATER**

 **Barry explains to Detective West and Iris -**

 **BARRY: I think Mardon and his brother are hiding on a farm.**

 **DET. WEST: : A farm?**

 **BARRY:: The fecal matter I found on the street next to where Mardon boosted his getaway vehicle, it was cow manure. There are ten dairy farms within a hundred mile radius of Central City. But there was also trace elements of Oxytetracycline, an antibiotic. Only four farms still pump their cattle full of antibiotics. Bet you find a really sweet Corvette parked at one.**

 **IRIS: Dad, seeing as Barry solved your poop problem, how about letting him go too S.T.A.R. Labs?**

 **Det. West is still P.O.'d at Barry but Iris is determined -**

 **DET. WEST: Fine. Go.**

 **Iris kisses her dad - as she and Barry head out -**

 **EXT. S.T.A.R. LABS - NIGHT**

"Wait Allen," Barry pauses the screen to look at his boss," I know what is going on and I think you might want to leave." Barry looked at him confused at least until Cisco elbowed him and whispered into his ear.

"I would leave, but I don't think I can. There are no doors," Barry said looking at his boss. Everyone startles and looks around. He was right there were no doors.

"I guess Lolo is basically saying no leaving," Joe stated. Then a note fluttered down after appearing from nowhere. The note said:

Joe is correct. Sorry Barry, Sebastian but you both are staying till the end.

Lolo Grace

"That was weird, is she watching us?" Thad said looking up. He noticed everyone who didn't know him looking his way," Oh my name is Thad I am Sebbie's best friend," he hooks an arm around Sebastian's neck.

"Get your hands off of me," Sebastian smirked and bats at Thad's hands. Everyone looks at them. The future people looked kind of weirded out, except for Barry who looks like he is staring into the past. All the warblers are laughing as if it was a regular occurrence. They look over and see everyone but Barry and the Warblers looking at them weirdly. Thad blushed and dropped Sebastian, who literally fell because he was leaning on Thad's arm. He stood up, dusted himself off and glared at Thad.

"We should get back to the video," Sebastian said looking annoyed at Thad. Thad nervously chuckles and slowly backs away with his hands up in the universal sign of 'don't shoot'.

"Ok I am starting the video again," Barry said looking at everyone who had disrupted.

 **EXCITED OBSERVERS and REPORTERS outnumber the PROTESTORS ten-**

 **to-one - everyone crowds into the COURTYARD of the hi-tech**

 **Google-like facility. A STAGE has been erected in front of a**

 **VIDEO SCREEN - on it a COUNTDOWN: 15:00... 14:59... 14:58...**

 **Pushing through the crowd are Barry and Iris, her LAPTOP BAG**

 **still slung over her shoulder -**

 **IRIS: So did you find proof of the impossible in Starling City? Or did you just make my dad mad for no reason?**

 **BARRY: I found... a girl. I mean, I met one.**

 **IRIS: A girl? Wow, good for you. When's the last time you went on a date? All you do is hang out with me.**

 **Iris shivers - Barry WRAPS his COAT around her - forcing**

 **them close - physically anyway -**

 **BARRY: About that. While I was away... I got a chance to think about, you know, us.**

 **(struggling) You're my best friend, Iris.**

 **IRIS: You're mine too. Why else would I be here?**

 **BARRY: That's not what I meant. What I meant was...**

 **IRIS: I know what you're going to say, Barry.**

 **BARRY: I'm not sure you do…**

Everyone who has had a crush on someone when the person doesn't know feels sympathetic for Barry and in extent Sebastian.

"Allen, you like Iris that much?" Eddie asks looking over at Barry. Barry nods with a blush staining his cheeks.

"Honestly I would prefer Barry to be with her," Joe said glaring at Eddie.

"Daddy," Iris says after she gets out of the shock of just how big Barry's crush was on her.

 **IRIS: Even though we pretty much grew up in the same house together and are kinda like brother and sister, because we're not brother and sister, it can get really... weird and awkward talking to me about girls. But I want you to know, it shouldn't be awkward. There's nothing I want more than for you to meet the right person that totally loves and adores you for the amazing guy you are.**

 **After a long horrifying beat -**

 **BARRY: Took the words right out of my mouth.**

 **IRIS: Aren't you glad I know you so well?**

Iris looked guilty now knowing that Barry liked her and that she had basically shot him down, in fact she did worse, she brother zoned him.

Marley looked over at her secret crush. She knew that he didn't even know her but she was still hoping that just maybe one day he would notice her.

 **The crowd CHEERS (some BOOS) cutting Barry off as HARRISON**

 **WELLS (40) strides onto the stage with a smile - He's Steve**

 **Jobs and Elon Musk rolled into one - and this is his day -**

 **he is flanked by several YOUNG SCIENTISTS we will meet later.**

 **WELLS: For those of you who don't know me… (the crowd laughs) My name is Harrison Wells. Tonight... the future begins. The work my team and I do here will change our understanding of physics. It will help us bring about advancements in power and medicine. I want to live in that future. And I want you all to join me -**

 **Suddenly - Barry's shoved aside by a THIEF (late teens) - the Thief grabs Iris's LAPTOP BAG - runs off -**

 **IRIS: My laptop! It's got my dissertation!**

 **Barry doesn't hesitate - he takes off after the Thief -**

 **EXT. THROUGH THE STREETS - NIGHT**

 **Barry, huffing and puffing, tries to keep up as the Thief**

 **turns around a corner - Barry rounds it - - and GETS WHACKED in the face by Iris' laptop - catching us up to the scene we saw at the top of Act One - before the Thief can take off again -**

 **BARRY: Hey man, you don't want to do this. Just give me back my friend's bag. And we'll call it even.**

 **The Thief looks like he might do the right thing... until Barry reaches for it - and THWACK! The Thief takes Barry out with a FEW QUICK PUNCHES - Barry goes down just as Iris rounds the corner -**

 **IRIS: Barry!**

 **The Thief leaps at a CHAIN LINK FENCE - a quick climb to**

 **freedom when - CLICK! The Thief looks down to see - DETECTIVE EDDIE THAWNE (late 20's, early 30) - handsome, your classic square-jawed hero-type - gun aimed -**

 **DET. THAWNE: Freeze! Police! (then, smiling) Or do you want to find out the hard way you're not faster than a bullet?**

 **INT. CENTRAL CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT - BOOKING - NIGHT**

 **Barry sits, an ICE PACK on his neck - as Iris eyes Thawne who is across the bullpen - laughing with some other COPS -**

 **IRIS: Who is that guy? And what's he so proud of? So he stopped a mugger?**

 **BARRY: Transfer from Keystone. Started a few weeks ago. Eddie Thawne.**

 **IRIS: Oh, that's Detective Handsome. (off Barry) That's what my dad calls him. Says he actually keeps score when it comes to arrests.**

 **Thawne approaches -**

 **DET. THAWNE: I'm going to need you to fill out a report so your assailant can be prosecuted.**

 **IRIS: Actually, I'm not pressing charges.**

 **DET. THAWNE: Why not? The guy robbed you. I caught him.**

 **IRIS: What you did was threaten to shoot a scared kid.**

 **DET. THAWNE: You want me to give him a lift home too?**

 **IRIS: Despite your obvious and deep insight into human nature, Detective, people aren't born criminals.**

 **DET. THAWNE: Let me guess. Psych major?**

 **Iris is nonplussed - Thawne looks at Barry who nods, "yes" - As Thawne heads off with a smile -**

 **IRIS: Jerk.**

Everyone starts laughing except for Iris who is looking at her boyfriend with a red face.

"So I am a jerk now, huh" Eddie asks her teasingly.

 **Iris' attention is drawn by CLAPPING to a TV - the CHYRON on**

 **the NEWS reads "PARTICLE ACCELERATOR ON!" -**

 **IRIS: Oh Barry, the accelerator... I'm sorry you missed it.**

 **Off Barry, sad but not surprised. The story of his life.**

 **EXT. BROWN DAIRY FARM - NIGHT**

 **Detective West's car moves down the dirt driveway, up to the**

 **farmhouse - the RAIN coming down now - as they get out -**

 **DET. WEST: This is the last farm on Barry's list.**

 **DET. CHYRE: I know the kid's smart. But you've said it yourself, sometimes he's chasing flying pigs.**

 **West gets out of the car - Chyre reluctantly follows - as STORM CLOUDS continue to rumble overhead -**

 **INT. CENTRAL CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT - BARRY'S LAB - NIGHT**

 **Barry hangs up his PHONE (that call with Felicity, different show) watches the report on the Accelerator - moves to a large map, pulls it up - revealing his mother's board: NORA ALLEN MURDERED BY HUSBAND - Barry contemplates -**

 **EXT. BROWN DAIRY FARM - NIGHT**

 **West and Chyre - make their way across the farm - towards some FARM EQUIPMENT covered by TARPS - West gets closer - curious - pulls aside one of the tarps revealing - A CORVETTE! Damn, Barry was right...**

 **DET. WEST: Mardon**

 **Both Detectives pull their guns when BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! GUNSHOTS ricochet off the farm equipment forcing the cops to take cover - we get a good look at CLYDE MARDON (late 20's, cold) - our episode's villain - he holds a smoking gun -**

 **DET. CHYRE: You can leave this farm in cuffs or a body bag, Mardon. Your choice.**

 **MARDON: I'll take option three.**

 **Suddenly, A SINGLE PROP PLANE - propeller spinning - ROARS out of the BARN - Chyre steps out to shoot - when - BLAM!**

 **A bullet hits him in the neck - BLOOD SPRAYING - as he falls, West pulls Chyre clear, avoiding a hail of bullets. West FIRES at Mardon as he runs and leaps into the plane -**

 **West kneels down - puts a hand over Chyre's wound - knows it's fatal - West can only watch as the plane TAKES OFF into the air - heading up INTO the STORM CLOUDS -**

 **DET. WEST: (into radio, panicked) I have an officer down! I repeat: an officer down!**

 **INT. CENTRAL CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT - BARRY'S LAB - NIGHT**

 **As the TV REPORTER warns of danger - The power goes out - Barry clocks the rain coming in the SKYLIGHT overhead, goes to close it when he sees an EXPLOSION on the horizon - then things get stranger - LIQUIDS in their BEAKERS and TEST TUBES begin to RISE -**

 **EXT. BROWN DAIRY FARM - NIGHT**

 **West holds Chyre - dead - watches the same EXPLOSION OF ENERGY rise up from the ground and into the sky - CRACKLING into the storm cloud over Central City -**

 **INT. CENTRAL CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT - BARRY'S LAB - NIGHT**

 **The LIGHTNING BOLT explodes through the skylight, STRIKING Barry - sending him flying across the room -**

All of the people from the past gasped. They whipped their heads towards Barry who had his nose scrunched up. All the future people looked oddly at the screen.

"Allen how are you not dead, you hit chemicals and I know for a fact that most of those chemicals were fatal to living organisms, especially when mixed. And the lightning on top of that. How are you still alive?" Eddie asked Barry while looking at the screen with wide eyes.

"I actually don't know," Barry said looking thoughtful, he looks over at Cisco, Caitlin, and Dr. Wells," Do you guys know why I am not dead?" They all shake their head no, but when mostly everyone looked away Dr. Wells gained a smirk on his face. He looked over to see Hunter looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

 **INT. CENTRAL CITY ELEMENTARY - SCIENCE FAIR - DAY (FLASHBACK)**

 **An ELEVEN-YEAR OLD BARRY ALLEN preps with the other kids for the School Science Fair - he's working on a model of a complex molecule. Barry looks over, sees a CROWD OF BULLIES surrounding ALBERT DESMOND (11) and his MODEL VOLCANO -**

 **BULLY #1: You going to cry again, baby?**

 **ALBERT: Don't touch it!**

 **The Bullies grab Albert, shoving him between one another -**

 **BARRY (O.S.): Hey, jerks!**

 **The bullies turn to Barry - their menace growing - he realizes he's got no shot and - Barry takes off - But he's not fast enough - the bullies grab him, start to hit him -**

"WAIT! You, Sebastian Smythe was bullied," Kurt looks at Sebastian wide eyed. Sebastian nods looking at the floor. All the New Directionals look shocked. Marley looks at Sebastian, not with pity but with something he couldn't recognize.

"What do you mean was, he still is bullied," everyone whips their head over to one of the future people, Cisco. Their eyes all widened when they realized what he said, than they all collectively looked at Barry who was rubbing his neck.

"Cisco I technically am not still being bullied," Barry said irritated.

"You're right they are trying to kill you now," Joe said with fake cheerfulness.

"WHAT!?" that was Captain Singh, who did not know that people were trying to kill Barry. Barry glares at Joe, who is laughing sheepishly.

"Don't ask," Barry said glaring at anyone with their mouth open. Sebastian started looking scared.

"Let's start the video again, at least before Sebastian gets a heart attack," Thad said with amusement in his voice.

 **PARAMEDIC #1 (V.O.): What the hell happened to him?**

 **INT. CENTRAL CITY HOSPITAL - CORRIDOR - NIGHT**

 **Barry - semi-conscious - on a gurney - speeding down a hallway by PARAMEDICS watching over him -**

 **PARAMEDIC #2: He was hit by lightning.**

 **PARAMEDIC #1: How is this guy still alive?**

"Good question that is what we are all wondering," Cisco tells the screen.

 **INT. ALLEN FAMILY HOME - LIVING ROOM - DAY (FLASHBACK)**

 **Barry's mother, NORA (late 30s), sits with Barry, cleaning him up - tending to his BLACK EYE -**

Barry looked at the screen intently. His eyes than widen and he curses under his breathe. Sebastian looks at the screen as well before he does the same.

"Sebastian, what's wrong?" Hunter walks up and asks pretending to be worried.

"This is the day that pretty much everything began, the day my mom died. Just sooner," Kurt gasps

"This is also the day before we were supposed to meet for the first time," Sebastian looks at him and nods.

"Wait you guys didn't meet yet?" Blaine asked. Both of them shake their heads.

"I never would have treated Sebastian like that if I knew, and I think I would've known if I saw and met him before not just through pictures," Kurt explains to his boyfriend who nods.

 **BARRY: I guess I wasn't fast enough.**

 **NORA: You have such a good heart, Barry. And it's better to have a good heart than fast legs.**

 **HENRY (O.S.): Hello?! I'm home!**

 **Barry's father, HENRY (late 30s), enters, notices -**

Captain Singh growls at the man on screen. Barry turns to him eyes flashing. Everyone else except those that knew what was going on looked confused. Captain Singh turns to Joe who shakes his head. Captain Singh looked surprised. Almost everyone else during this is confused.

 **NORA: Barry got into a fight. And he won.**

 **HENRY: Way to go, slugger. Oh, and no more fighting.**

"Um Sebastian, do you call me killer because your dad called you slugger?" Blaine asked Sebastian curiously. Everyone from the future looks at a beet red Barry Allen, who glares playfully.

"No, it slipped out the first time and I basically rolled with it. I do not like you like that I only wanted a reason to see if Kurt was my cousin and well he hated me at first sight," Sebastian explained rolling his eyes. All the Warblers and New Directionals looked at Kurt who was looking abashed.

"I thought he liked Blaine," Kurt said, as if that explained everything which in his mind it probably did.

 **Barry shares an appreciative look with his mom - she smiles -**

 **PARAMEDIC #1 (V.O.): Out of the way!**

 **INT. CENTRAL CITY HOSPITAL - EMERGENCY ROOM - NIGHT**

 **The DOUBLE DOORS burst open - Barry is wheeled into the**

 **emergency room - surrounded by PARAMEDICS and E.R. STAFF -**

 **NURSE: Pulse Ox is 50. He's in V-Tach!**

 **E.R. DOCTOR: Chem 7, CBC, type and cross eight units. Bag him.**

 **DET. WEST and IRIS run in, frightened - a NURSE holds her back -**

 **NURSE: You can't be in here.**

 **DET. WEST: We're family.**

 **NURSE: He's coding!**

 **E.R. DOCTOR: Charge the paddles to 360… Clear!**

 **IRIS: Barry!**

 **KRAKKOOMMMM - as electrical energy surges into Barry's**

 **unconscious body...**

"Let's take a break before we continue the show," Joe said after taking the remote from Barry.

A bright flash of light appears in the part of the room where no one was standing. Four people were unconscious inside of it. Two girls and two boys. As they woke up they saw everyone looking at them.

"Hi I am Kara and may I ask who you all are and where am I?" one of the girls who looked exactly like Marley.

"I am Barry Allen, the people behind me are Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, Harrison Wells, Joe and his daughter Iris West, plus her boyfriend Eddie Thawne. The groups over there are the Warblers and the New Directionals." Barry said to the confused girl.

"Oh thanks," the girl Kara said.

"Oliver, Felicity how are you guys," Barry said calling out to one of the men and the other girl, he refused to look at the other man, of which was staring at him in shock.

"Barry, how are you?" the other girl, Felicity asked with a smile and a blush. Oliver looked at her and than glared at Barry when he say the blush. Barry of course was completely oblivious.

"I am good Felicity, it is nice to see you guys again," all the New Directionals were looking at Barry as if he had gotten two heads, the Warblers were all chuckling as this was a common sight. Sebastian could flirt with guys like no big deal but when a girl flirts with him he never realizes it.

"Hey is that Uncle Henry?" Kurt asked looking at the other guy. 'Uncle Henry' looks over at Kurt and his eyes widen, he starts to smile.

"Hey Kurt, last time I saw you, you were 4," Kurt blushes while Blaine and a couple of the other guys start snickering.

"I guess I can't deny it anymore huh," Barry said looking dejected, he perks up," Hey dad."

Henry Allen was standing there looking at his son. All of the Warblers and most of the New Directional blanche and look towards Sebastian, who is looking towards the guy with wide eyes and slacked jaw.


	3. Not much show important note at end

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Flash**

 **Hey Guys Lolo here. I am so happy that this story is so well received. I was worried no one would like it. Sorry it took me so long to finish the last chapter I had gone to Disneyland with a friend and my mom for my birthday and couldn't really work on it too much because I am an idiot and got rid of google docs on my phone. I had girl scout camp as well and I was one of the main student leaders for that camp so I had to go early and stay later. It was fun, it was Hogwarts themed. Well onto the story. I will be in this chapter but I do not know how long I shall be staying. I described myself and I was wearing the outfit I described. I will not always describe my outfit as I want to focus on the actual story. If someone can tell me how to do line breaks that would be awesome, I do not know if this matters but I am using google docs to write this.**

 **Oh before I forget:**

'These are Thoughts'

"Regular Talking"

 _Singing_

 _ **Other Person During Phone Convos**_

allycat (Guest):

allycat:yay to updated **{I am assuming you meant Yay I updated. And yes I did sorry it took so long. -LG}**

thanks a million cant wait until the next one **{Here it is sorry if you waited long -LG}**

and is marls and kara the same person **{Um kinda? They are played by the same actor like Barry and Sebastian are. I guess they are different universes right now but maybe, we shall see. That is a good question though. I will have to think about that. -LG}**

love to see what happens with seb and henry and also i would love for barry and seb to interact more **{Well I think Seb is afraid so there isn't too much Barry Seb interaction but he will warm up to Barry … eventually XD, and I was happy to write the Henry Seb reaction. -LG}**

please update soon you can leave me hanging for ages **{Huh? I can leave you hanging? Awww thanks I will then *cackling* nah I will try not to XD not for long anyways -LG}**

TheAngelandtheDevil97:

You have no idea how happy this made me! **{Yay I am glad I was able to brighten someone's day. -LG}** Freshman year of college is crazy, **{I wouldn't know I am still a sophmore in High School but I will take your word on it -LG}** but I swear reading this made my day SO much better (and no, I'm not over exaggerating). **{OMG** **I am blushing really hard right now, I am so happy that people actually like this fic -LG}** Any chance we'll see Diggle? **{I don't know him too well otherwise I would have had him from the start. Maybe later on. -LG}** Or will that be too many people? **{Again if I knew him better I would have had him in here already. But yeah it might be too many people for me to remember -LG}** Either way, can't wait to see what you'll write next. Also, when exactly is this? Like, does it fall after episode 2/3 but before episode 4? Just trying to re-orient myself. **{I didn't put a specific time but Joe knows that Eddie is dating Iris. I don't remember when he finds out -LG}**

Can't wait for the next chapter! **{Here you go -LG}**

Morgaine Mulriai:

This is great! **{Aww thanks seriously you guys cannot see how hard I am blushing -LG}** Are you going to alter the chapters in any way? **{I do not understand. What do you mean alter the chapters? I will be keeping the script for the show the same because the part of his life with Sebastian is over but after I am done with the show I will be having the members of Glee remember watching Bazzy's future and show up if that helps -LG}** Like, to acknowledge Sebastian and all? This is literally the best thing ever, and it made my day when I saw that it updated **{You guys are all way too nice to me -LG}**

Guest :

Same person who said I need this fanfic. **{Oh okay, thanks for the clarification -LG}** You left us on a cliff hanger so can you plz update sooner **{I am trying too update as fast as I can, and I purposely left you on a cliffhanger -LG}**

GypsyGirl:

Firstly, I just want to say thanks you for finally making a "watching the flash" fic, and to top it off you added glee! **{Haha no problem! I love Flash and fell in love with Barry is Sebastian fanfics so I wrote this. I noticed a distinct lack of 'Watching the Flash' fic so here you go -LG}** Secondly, please please have funny reactions to how Caitlin and Cisco reacted to Barry waking up. **{*blows raspberry* please as if those reactions aren't the only reason this fic is being made *looks at you wide-eyed* did I say that out loud? Whoops XD -LG}**

That's all for now, sorry if this bothers, **{*rolls eyes* any fanfic writer that gets annoyed with reviews isn't doing their job right -LG}** and good luck with the next chapter **{Thanks! -LG}**

Hi:

A good villain could be Artie because he's in a wheel chair and has glasses just like well. **{*looks at review snorts and puts head in hands laughing* ([*Master Jarrus leans over looks at review and looks at LG confused*] Nothing MJ nothing) Brilliant just brilliant, good idea but no I like Artie he just doesn't seem villain material to me maybe some other fic but not this one -LG}** Just wanted to point that out Lol **[*still confused*]**

 **Disclaimer: Now say it with me class. I. Do. Not. Own. Flash. Or. Glee. Good job class you all have an A+**

Sebastian was looking at his father with a slacked jaw and wide eyes. He was not expecting to see his dad for the first time in many years. He hadn't seen his dad ever since he ran away from Joe to see him in Jail. He listened to his dad when he told him to stay with Joe and not visit him. But even though he was now older and able to go without needing permission, he was busy with school and the Warblers and so since that was in a different state it made it hard to see his dad.

"Barry how are you. I heard you were in a coma and that you recently woke up," Henry said to his son. Apparently that told everyone what time period Henry Allen came from as no one was sure whether he was from Sebbie's time or Barry's time.

"Hi dad, yeah I just woke up. I am doing well Iris and Joe kidnapped me and so haven't been to my apartment yet. I should go and let the gang know I am awake," Barry said looking off thoughtfully.

"Who is the gang?" Blaine asked.

"You guys actually, well I am assuming you would know by now. But still I really should tell you guys I am awake," Barry said matter of factly.

"Who all are you still talking to?" Thad asks him curiously.

"Well after Kurt and I made up we are friends, Blaine, Thad, Nick, Jeff, Wes although he is often busy, Clark, Trent, Santana, Brittany, Rachel, and in extension Finn, oh Hunter and Marley," Barry said, everyone who was named and in the New Directionals looked at him with wide eyes while the Warblers all fist pumped.

"Whoa wait, we," Kurt pointed at the New Directional's that were named," are friends with you?"

"Well after I helped Blaine propose to you we became closer; Rachel is married to Finn so we got kinda close; Santana found a 'kindred spirit' in me, her words not mine; Hunter and I made up after he tried to kill me, that was a terrible two weeks; and Marley and I well that one is complicated," Barry said this last part blushing. Kurt looks at Blaine with wide eyes.

"You are gonna propose to me?" Kurt asked his boyfriend blushing.

"The Klaine wedding has still not happened but yes Blaine will propose," Barry said. Suddenly his phone starts ringing, well singing.

 _Because I'm bad, I'm bad - come on_

 _(Bad bad - really, really bad)_

 _You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it_

 _(Bad bad - really, really bad)_

 _You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know_

 _(Bad bad - really, really bad)_

 _And the whole world has to_

 _Answer right now_

 _Just to tell you once again,_

 _Who's bad_

"Speak of the devils and they shall call," Barry said looking at his phone, the Warblers and New Directionals are all laughing while those that know who the Streak is are looking at him weirdly.

"Why is your ringtone Bad by Michael Jackson? That makes no sense when it comes to your personality," Cisco asks. The New Directionals all laugh louder. Barry rolls his eyes and answers.

"Hello," he quickly hits speaker and holds the phone away from his ear.

" _ **SEBASTIAN ALAN SMYTHE I AM GONNA MURDER YOU WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU,"**_ 'was that Kurt?' everyone from the past thought confused.

"Hey Kurt," Well that answered that.

" _ **Don't hey Kurt me, do you know how worried we were when we sent you an invite to Blaine and I's wedding and never got a answer. We asked everyone else and no one was in contact with you not even your apparent 'Uncle'. Speaking of that how could you not tell me about…"**_ Here Barry cut off the ramblings of an idiot," Kurt calm down I am sorry I didn't tell you that Alan Smythe is my uncle, yes he did adopt me because I know that was your next question, and what do you mean invite to your wedding? What wedding? Did I already miss it?"

" _ **Slow down you have not missed the wedding it is in a month, but you are late in R.S.V. . But I guess since you were in a coma you are safe."**_ Barry rolls his eyes " _ **Either way you are Blaine's best man so you kinda have to be there."**_ "This is the first time I have heard of this. Why am I Blaine's best man?" " _ **Well of course you are Blaine's best man you helped him propose. Hey quick question why did the rest of the gang and I all randomly get memories about going into a room by a girl named Lolo Grace and watching the future?"**_ Barry paused, he nor anyone else in the room realized that they would know in the future.

"I do not know but right now I am in a room with your past self watching the future," Barry answered.

" _ **Lovely, oh by the way watch out for Harri-"**_ Kurt's voice then got all staticy and shut down.

"Kurt? Kurt hey you there, dang I think my phone just shut down. Who was he telling me to stay away from?" A note drops down from the ceiling.

Sorry guys but it is too early for you to know who to watch out for. Sorry Barry but I am leaving you in suspense mainly because the show will show you. Man you should've seen my reaction when I saw that. Slightly off subject there but well just watch the show and you will see. Once again sorry guys, but just know I will be showing up soon. You can ask questions then.

Lolo Grace

"That was weird, at least as soon as she gets here we can ask questions. I wonder if she would redo her reaction to whatever it was," Barry said thoughtfully. He turns to the New Directionals and Warblers of which are all looking shocked.

"What?" I hope you know who this is.

"YOU HELPED BLAINE PROPOSE TO KURT?!" all of the Warblers and New Directionals shouted, well except for Sebastian who looked not all that surprised.

"Yes I did why?" Barry asked confused.

"You hated me for the longest time, why would you help my boyfriend propose to me?" Barry rolled his eyes while Henry, Felicity, and Oliver looked at him shocked. Kara was basically just looking at Marley, who really looked a lot like her.

"I never hated you, you are my cousin," there was the regular smart-alec reply tone that was famous when it came to Sebastian.

"Wait," Felicity started, she pointed at Barry," you Barry Allen, an adorable nerd, is Sebastian Smythe, a famous french model that has more money than Oliver?" Barry thought about it and nodded.

"You have more money than Oliver Queen, well now I know why you never complain about your paycheck," Captain Singh asked then sighed.

"FRENCH MODEL?!" all the Warblers and New Directionals freaked.

"Yes it was during college and I got bored, a friend who worked part time for a model agency asked me to help her," Barry explained, the future people all looked shocked except for Felicity who knew in the first place.

"Okay we need to start the show again," Barry said looking annoyed. He walked to the TV when a flash **{Pun intended -LG}** of light appeared from absolutely nowhere. When the light went away a girl with mid-back length brown hair, blue eyes, glasses, and was wearing a dark blue polka dotted v-neck, shorts, and heeled flip flops appeared.

"Hi I am Lolo Grace and I got bored and so decided to join you guys," the girl, Lolo Grace apparently, said cheerfully.

"Okay then well let's start the show," Barry said really irritated walking towards the TV again.

"WAIT, I need to let these guys know what is going on," Lolo explained when she saw that Barry whipped around facing towards you with his eyes flashing. She snaps and the people who just showed up got a series of images of what had happened in the room already from when the others first showed up till they themselves came.

"Excuse me but why am I here?" Kara asked. Lolo looks at her and smiles.

"You see that girl over there, her name is Marley she is you without powers," Lolo explained pointing at a shocked Marley. 'Without powers?'

"Powers? What powers?" Kurt asked kind of freaking out.

"I am Supergirl I come from a different planet and am the cousin of Superman, a hero in Metropolis," Kara explained flying up off the ground slightly. Marley looks even more shocked, if the was possible.

"CAN WE GET TO THE SHOW ALREADY?!" Barry lost his cool, everyone who knew Barry flinched and shrunk back, a mad Barry was never good he could get scary, the past people were not even phased Sebastian never got mad. Sebastian on the other hand smirked, he never got mad around the Warblers and New Directionals because his eyes had a habit of flashing into a different color. The other future people, namely Kara Cisco Caitlin and Dr. Wells, were confused as they didn't know why the others were all flinching after all 'Barry couldn't be that bad could he?'

Barry's eyes turn slightly red, Dr. Wells looked interested, he never knew that Barry Allen's eyes did the same as his did, 'Just another thing that makes us similar I guess'. Joe and Iris start backing away, Iris dragging Eddie who was confused.

"Um Barry? Your eyes are red," a teenager in a wheelchair and glasses wheels himself up into Barry's line of vision.

"Artie when I get mad my eyes flash red, it is why I try to never get mad around you guys," Sebastian walks up to the guy in the wheelchair, Artie.

"Can we start the show now?" Barry said with glowing red eyes and gritted teeth with a strained smile. Everyone nods, Lolo just rolled her eyes after all most everyone was afraid of her especially after a week without coffee. She grins with an insane look in her eyes. Hunter and Dr. Wells saw her grinning and both thought 'She could possibly help me'. Lolo looks over at the two when they looked away, it looked as if she knew what she was thinking 'Hook, line and sinker' she thought smirking. **{I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHE IS PLANNING. THIS IS NOT GOOD! She is me how can I not know what I am planning. Lolo needs to stop having a mind of her own. -LG}**

"Okay now that we can start the show I am going to start it no more interruptions," Barry said stalking over to the TV. He hits play before anyone can say anything.

 **{Quick note guys, I know that this isn't the actual transcripts but this is the only one I could find. Ignore Hartley please. Again only transcript I could find, and trust me I searched hard. Just ignore what did not happen. -LG}**

 **(ACT TWO)**

 **FROM THE WHITE - OUR VIEW - through FLUTTERING EYELIDS - the world out of focus - SHADOWY FIGURES moving through the fog - UNINTELLIGIBLE NOISES echoing - entirely disorienting - like being born - the noises becoming VOICES -**

 **HARTLEY (O.S.): How's our potato today?**

 **CISCO (O.S.): He can hear everything. Right?**

 **CAITLIN (O.S.): Auditory functions are the last sensory faculties to degenerate**

 **when a person enters a persistent vegetative state.**

 **HARTLEY (O.S.): Vegetative as in potato.**

 **Finally, the IMAGES coalesce and we realize it's the POV of -**

 **INT. S.T.A.R. LABS - THE CORTEX - DAY**

 **Barry - lying on a MEDICAL BED - the beeping comes from an EKG MACHINE - ELECTRODES attached to his temples and chest - He is inside a HI-TECH LABORATORY - nickname "The Cortex" - ADVANCED SCIENTIFIC EQUIPMENT and FLAT SCREEN DISPLAYS - well beyond the CCPD's Crime Lab - line the room - The moving shadows belong to THREE S.T.A.R. LABS SCIENTISTS - HARTLEY RATHAWAY (30's, snarky, moneyed) - CAITLIN SNOW (26, brilliant, icy) - and CISCO RAMON (22, Hispanic, casual) -**

 **BARRY: Wh-where am I...?**

 **HARTLEY: The potato's awake.**

 **The trio rush him - Caitlin shines a MINI FLASHLIGHT in his eyes, blinding him - Hartley hits a wall INTERCOM -**

 **CAITLIN: Pupils responsive.**

 **HARTLEY (INTO INTERCOM): Professor Wells, please report to the Cortex immediately.**

"Guys he just woke up, leave him alone to get his bearings," Iris said looking at them with an raised eyebrow, Barry snorts he remembered what happened after this. Kurt then looks at the other guy.

"Who is that?" Everyone looks over to Barry who shrugged, he only knew the guy for a little bit, he basically disappeared after he woke up. He looks over at Cisco who had walked up.

"That is Hartley Rathaway, he was fired not long after you woke up," if anyone but Lolo and Hunter looked over at Dr. Wells they would have seen him glaring at the screen which was paused on Hartley. Lolo suddenly had a thought.

"Everyone, who do you think the main villain is in Barry's life," she turns toward said person," you have fought many people right?" Barry nods confused," and every show has a villain. So who is it in this ... 'show' so-to-speak." Barry starts looking thoughtful. She was right there had to be a main villain, but who? Did he meet them? Did he know them before or recently? There were too many questions and not enough answers.

"The villain is who Kurt in the future was warning you about, so you will actually start to get a clue in this 'episode'. Here is a hint he is related to Eddie Thawne," she said smirking. Everyone looked over at Eddie who looked surprised.

"Well if we are gonna find out in this 'episode', as Lolo called it, then let's finish it," Barry said thoughtfully. Everyone else nodded. Lolo smirked over at Harrison, well Eobard, who was glaring at her. Her smirk grows and she mouths something, Eobard looked surprised then got angrier than before.

 **Hey guys sorry for leaving you here it is just I got grounded so I am on a limited schedule I am only allowed to be on my computer for school. My family is currently at church. I will try too write when I can but it may be a while till the next update. Besides I still need too learn what Lolo is planning. It honestly shouldn't be possible that I do not know. She is me for heaven's sake. *sigh* She really needs to stop having a mind of her own. Well see you next chappie...whenever I put it up.**


	4. Meeting the Flash

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Flash**

 **Okay, so I decided to finally get off my arse and do this long overdo chapter of my most popular fic. Speaking of that I am not joking this is my most popular fic in everything … EVERYTHING. This fic has the most reviews, follows, and favorites and views. Speaking of this fic, I put up a poll for main pairing. Go vote because I still have no idea who is gonna end up together of the main characters. It is a blind vote, just because I want the final result to be a surprise. I have had 7 votes already. Well onto the {long overdo} chapter. ENJOY! Hey guys I have been playing a game lately, it is called Naruto Online Game, if you want to play with me I am on the server called S458:Past and the Future. I am under the name GraceLolo {obviously}. I am the newly made leader of the group called TsukiNoMe and we are always looking for players so you are able to join if you wanted. If you do end up playing and you become a part of my group then type LG in the chat {or pm} when I am on. One thing that is good if you play with me … you can nag me about updating this. Now that I have said that on to the show … wait fanfic.**

 **Another note, one of you wonderful people asked me to have the fic be Sebastian/BarryxThad. I do not think I am good at writing romance but I tried to hint that they may have had something in the past. I can write flirts but I can not write romance. This may be because I am 16 and single never once dating anyone. Not for lack of people to date but just that I didn't find someone I liked in that way. In fact I have had 2 crushes ever, one of them being a celebrity crush on Grant Gustin {please tell me I am not alone on that one}, and a regular crush on another fanfiction writer that I know irl {and no it is not MJ, for those that have read our collab}. If any of you have tips for how to write romance that would be amazing.**

 **As usual REVIEWS:**

From: Guest: Hi, how you doing! **{I am doing good, how about you? -LG}** I like your story you should write a few more chapters because i like the way that the future people react that Barry is rich and famous. **{I am glad you like that, it was a on-the-fly decision, well here is the next chapter. I promise I am still writing on this, I just have been really busy. -LG}** How is Sebastian going to react when he learns that he's the flash? **{Have not thought that far ahead, mostly because my greatest weapon is on-the-fly decisions and plans. -LG}** Also are the future warblers and new directional going to show up? **{I don't think so but they might, not too sure yet. It is not planned if that helps -LG}** And are Sebastian and Marley going to be together? I love it a lot **{They might, it depends on the poll results -LG}**

From: Guest: Can you pleaseeeeeee give Sebastian a hug from his dad in the next chapter? **{No problemo, here you go Sebbie and Henry hugging somewhere in this chapter, it may not be how you want though lol{o} -LG}** That would be really cool! I loved this chapter and hope that you update soon! **{Here is the update you hoped for! -LG}**

From: Guest: Lovely chapter. **{Thanks! -LG}** Can't wait for the next one **{Here it is -LG}**

From: Beartowel: This is the first watching the flash fanfic I could find and I love it **{I couldn't find any so this idea somewhat came from wanting to read one -LG}** Mixed with glee oh my God I'm gonna die from excitement the last chapter didn't make any sense but I still love it **{I know the last chapter didn't make too much sense, but I really did try. Basically what happened was Kara, Oliver, Felicity, and Henry showed up and Barry got called by Kurt and invited to the Klaine wedding. And everyone is suspicious as to who the villain of the Flash show is. If you need more explanation let me know. -LG}**

From: Shaylee Swanson: THIS IS GREAT! **{Thanks -LG}** Seriously though, I am in LOVE! **{It's that good? *blushing* -LG}** I've always wanted someone to write a fanfic for something like this, and finally someone has answered my prayers! PLEASE update! **{Here is the update! -LG}** Love youuuuuu! 3 **{Awwww thanks! I love you too my wonderful reviewer 3 -LG}**

From: Allycat: hey LG dont leave me hanging for to long and i know school/collage can be stressful as i am in my first year at uni. **{I am sorry for the month long wait, I really did try but I am still technically behind and we had AzMERITS today and uggggggh *falls over* I am only in my sophomore year of highschool, but I am trying to update as fast for all of my stories -LG}** Like what you have done so far. Keep it up. I am looking forward to ur next update(wow that sound lame). **{You're fine, I have said worse -LG}** but yeh i love to see what happens next **{Well here you go! -LG}**

From: Guest: PLEASE UPDATE SOON! **{*high-pitched girly scream* you don't have to shout *pouts* XD well here is the next update -LG}**

From: Guest: This is really cool but maybe you could do whole episodes for a chapter cauz uve got alot of ground to cover **{Thanks! I did mean to have it be an episode per chapter but that will honestly fry my brain so I am trying to do an act per chapter. Basically last chappie was a sneak peak (not really lol{o}) -LG}**

From: Guest: Hey, I know it's been awhile for you but I'm hoping you can get back to the story. **{No worries I was working on the chapter when you reviewed, well when I saw the review I have no idea how long it took for me too get the email. When I got the email I was about half-way done. -LG}**

HappyReader: Please Update **{Working on it, sorry it is taking so long -LG}**

 **One last thing, Guests please pleasepleasepleaseplease name yourselves.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Lolo, and I am still not too sure about owning her.**

Sebastian was still looking at his father in shock. He knew that he would still believe that his father was innocent but he did not think he would see him out of jail just because no one believed him. And now he was hearing that he was friends with several of his 'enemies'. He helped Blaine propose too Lady Hummel, him and Santana were friends, and Hunter tried to kill him...wait, WHAT?

"Um, Hunter tried to kill you...me? I am lost on what to call you," I asked my future self after I realized he said Hunter tried to kill him.

"Yes he did, did he not do it yet in your time? Wait you haven't realized that he is drugging you have you?" drugging me? With what and how I would never willingly take drugs. "I will take that face as a no. Yes Hunter is drugging you, he is giving you and the rest of the Warbler's steroids to make you better and let you win," I look towards my roommate with wide eyes, he went to a military school doesn't he know steroids were bad? Why would he force us to take them, was I the only one that didn't know? I look around at the Warblers and they are all avoiding my eyes so I will take that last question as a yes, I was the only one that didn't know. But why didn't any of them tell me? I would have made him stop...unless they thought I knew and encouraged it, that is probably what happened. Somehow Hunter must have made them think that I knew.

"Sebastian, we thought you knew and encouraged it," Thad told me still avoiding my gaze.

"Guys I did not know, I never would have been ok with it. I know better than most what drugs and steroids can do to your body. They are not okay and can do some serious damage to you and your friendships," I tell them. They look at me with curiosity but I chose not to answer the question I knew they were silently asking. The question of just how I knew what drugs and steroids did. I thought back to my friend, long before I knew Iris. Many thought that Iris was my first best friend but that was not the truth, it was in fact my old best friend that made people think that. Tony Woodward, my now bully my old best friend, succumbed to steroids that completely changed his mind completely from the sweet boy I would protect.

As I was thinking about my first friend I never noticed someone walking up to me. The person startled me out of my thoughts by hugging me, I turn around to see that it was my father. I look at him with wide eyes and all he did was give me a gentle smile. I smiled back at him and hugged him back, tears pouring down my face. I knew I was probably getting odd looks from the New Directionals but I didn't care at the moment, I had my father back after so long of not being able to hug him. As I was pulling away my future self walked up.

"We should talk, I am you from the future but you seem to almost be scared of me," he told me. Thad walks up and swung his arm over my shoulder, he starts leading me and my future self over to Lolo who was sitting on the couch looking at a laptop. She had tissues around her and was reading something with tears pouring down her face. She looked up and looked back down quickly looking up again. She closed the laptop and sat up wiping her face of all traces of tears.

"Do you guys need anything?" she asked looking as if she was hoping we would forget what we saw. Thad looks over at the laptop, and as I knew he would ask what she was doing I spoke up," is there a way for me and … Barry can talk in private?" she nods and walks over too one of the walls, she pulls on a seam, that I could have sworn was not there beforehand.

"Huh apparently there was a door," my future counterpart said looking at the now opened seam turned door.

"Of course there is doors, you guys didn't really expect that you would be sleeping or eating out here did you?" Lolo smirked at us. I honestly didn't even think of sleeping or eating, but it makes sense. No one can watch a 'show' in a couple hours. I follow my counterpart and Lolo into the room, Thad had left us behind as Lolo was bringing us to the hidden door. She went back to her laptop, and she started to read again. I look at my future self and met his eyes. I than slowly walked into the room which looked like a small living room, there were more doors off to the right. I sat down on a small love-seat that was set up in the middle.

"So you are me … from the future. I am not imagining that right?" I asked awkwardly. Barry snorts and nods his head.

"Sorry that was mean but how you said that was kinda awkward," I chuckle, he was right I did say it really awkwardly.

"So have you found Mom's killer yet?" I ask him, his eyes turned downcast and he shook his head. **{I think earlier on I said that they did, but they haven't yet it is only within the first few episode's. If you can help me by telling me where I said it that would be great. -LG}**

"Sorry but no. I have a feeling that the guy is a metahuman though. No one else would be able to go so fast otherwise," was the answer I got. All I do is nod, I then get up and walk out the door to see that the three groups were still very separated. I look around but noticed that Lolo was where to be seen.

"Hey, where did Lolo go?" Barry asked the groups the question I was wondering.

"She said she needed to do something and left, just in a random flash of light," Cisco, I believe his name was, said.

"I wonder how long it will take and where she went," I say thoughtfully walking back over to Thad. Just as I said that there was a white light near Lolo's couch. **{Of course I get my own couch -LG}**

"Ugh I am sooooo sore right now," that was Lolo. She was wearing new clothes and her hair was damp and slightly curly. She was wearing a white off-the-shoulder shirt with the same jeans and ankle boots. She had tears pouring down her face. She wobbled and basically fell bonelessly onto her couch. "OWWWWW."

Barry blurred and suddenly he was over by her. I look to the place he used to be, next to me on the opposite side of the room, and back over to her. I guess he really is the 'Streak'. "Lolowhathappenedareyouokaywereyouattackedor…" **{If you need it there is a translation at the bottom -LG}**

"BARRY! I am fine I went to the gym and had a physical trainer that pushed me further than I really should have been," he relaxes. I do as well than as I realize something I tensed up as well, as I have been thinking that we are from the same world that our time would be the same.

"Lolo how long were you gone?" I ask testing her.

"Over 2 days why?" she asked seemingly not realizing the same thing I did. Cisco looked up confused.

"No you were only gone a couple minutes. What do you mean 2 days?" he asked standing up slowly, everyone else had stopped talking when she came into the room but most had been surprised after seeing Barry move that fast.

"Shoot, I forgot about that … ummmm hey we should continue watching. We are after all still in only the first episode," she reaches for the remote that for some reason was right next to her. I could tell that she was still somewhat crying but I figured that it was something in her private life and I didn't want to delve too deep. She reaches into her back pocket and pulled out a phone just too put it next to her as she leaned back and hit play. Everyone was quieting down if they were not quiet before. **{The reason I was crying is one of the reasons why it took me so long to update -LG}**

 **Caitlin holds up a SPECIMEN BOTTLE**

 **CAITLIN: I need you to urinate in this.**

Lolo pauses the show and smirked. Everyone stared at the screen until … all but a few start cracking up. The few that didn't were Caitlin and Dr. Wells.

"My friend and I were cracking up too, in that scene, it is hard not too," Lolo said still smirking.

 **Barry stumbles out of bed - disoriented - unsteady on his feet - pulls an I.V. from his arm -**

 **CISCO: Relax. Everything's okay, man. You're at S.T.A.R. Labs!**

 **BARRY: S.T.A.R. Labs? Who are you?**

 **HARTLEY: Doctor Hartley Rathaway. Director of the Quantum Mechanics Division. I'm also a finalist for the Martin Stein Fellowship -**

 **CISCO: He didn't ask for our resumes. I'm Cisco. She's Caitlin Snow.**

 **HARTLEY: (adding "She's only a...") PhD.**

"He seems kind of stuck up," Barry commented. Everyone who got yelled at for interrupting earlier glared at him with a amused smile … which kind of threw off the glare.

 **CISCO: You were struck by lightning, dude!**

 **Barry starts PULLING OFF the ELECTRODES - and that's when he notices - his physique - he is ripped - and shocked -**

 **BARRY: Lightning... gave me abs?**

I heard some females giggling but I couldn't figure out who was giggling or why they would be. I mean it is just a future me shirtless right? **{It mentally hurt me to write that I want to have me facepalm sooooooo bad. Help him someone. -LG}**

 **HARTLEY: The electrocution diet. You'll have overweight people across America clinging to metal poles in thunderstorms.**

 **CAITLIN: You were in a coma.**

 **BARRY: A coma? For how long?**

 **WELLS (O.S.): Nine months.**

 **All turn to see Harrison Wells - Barry reacts - Wells is in a WHEELCHAIR - another victim of that night -**

 **WELLS: Welcome back, Mr. Allen. We have a lot to discuss.**

 **Off Barry, trying to take it all in - INT. S.T.A.R. LABS - HALLWAY - DAY28 28 Barry - now wearing a S.T.A.R. LABS SWEATSHIRT - drives with Wells in a GOLF CART down a TOWERING HALLWAY -**

 **BARRY: Hard to believe I'm here. I mean... I've always wanted to meet you face-to-face.**

 **WELLS: Yes, well, you certainly went to great lengths to do it.**

 **Barry notices - the place is empty - a ghost town -**

 **BARRY: Where is everyone?**

 **WELLS: S.T.A.R. Labs hasn't been operational since FEMA categorized us as a Class Four hazardous location. There used to only be three... until the accident.**

 **They pass GORILLA CAGES - the bars bent outward - the names "NNAMDI", "SOLOVAR" and "GRODD" speak of future adventures -INT. S.T.A.R. LABS - PARTICLE ACCELERATOR - The cart pulls to a stop next to an overhang looking down on "the Forbidden Zone" - a giant hole in the floor partially exposing the destroyed Electron Ring -**

"Wait," Lolo pauses the 'show' and I look over to the one who talked. To my surprise it was Marley, a girl that I thought was cute but that hated me from what I noticed. "What was that cage? Who is … Grodd?" she asked, I blinked and looked more closely at the cage. She was right, who is Grodd?

"I don't know actually never thought to ask," Barry said looking at the cage in curiosity.

"It will be revealed in the 'show' later. Just wait till than because it may be understood better if you watch it as well as heard it," Lolo said, as soon as everyone nodded she hit play.

 **BARRY: What happened?**

 **WELLS: Nine months ago, the particle accelerator went online exactly as forty-five minutes, I had achieved my life's dream. And then there was an anomaly.**

 **The electron volts became unmeasurable, the Ring under us "popped." Energy from the detonation was thrown into the sky. It seeded a storm cloud...**

 **BARRY: (gets it, finishing) ...that created a lightning bolt... that struck me.**

 **WELLS: I was recovering from my own accident when I heard about yours.**

 **INT. CENTRAL CITY HOSPITAL - BARRY'S ROOM - DAY (FLASHBACK)**

 **HOSPITAL PERSONNEL shine FLASHLIGHTS as they enter the dark room - Barry unconscious - West and Iris by his side -Wells wheels in -**

 **WELLS (V.O.): The hospital was undergoing unexplainable power outages every time you were going into cardiac arrest, which was actually a misdiagnosis. You see, you weren't flatlining, Barry.**

 **Wells puts his hand over Barry's heart - senses something -**

 **WELLS (V.O.): Your heartbeat was moving too fast for the EKG meter to register it.**

 **INT. S.T.A.R. LABS - THE CORTEX - DAY Barry and Wells back with Hartley, Cisco and Caitlin -**

 **WELLS: Your physiology had been altered.**

 **CAITLIN: Your muscles should be atrophied, but instead they're in a state of chronic and unexplained rapid cellular regeneration.**

 **BARRY: I feel... normal.**

 **HARTLEY: A normal person would've already thanked us for saving their life.**

 **CISCO: It was our pleasure to watch over you. And it was nice to meet your family.**

 **BARRY: My family? You mean, The Wests?**

 **WELLS: Iris came to see you quite often.**

 **CAITLIN: She talks a lot.**

 **CISCO: Also, she is hot.**

 **Barry - eager to see her - stands up - on the move -**

 **BARRY: I need to go.**

 **WELLS: You can't go. Now that you're awake, we need to do more tests. You're still going through changes. There's so much we don't know -**

 **BARRY: I'm fine, really. And thanks for saving my life.**

 **Barry stops - turns back -**

 **BARRY: Oh... Can I keep the sweatshirt?**

 **CLOSE ON IRIS - THROUGH THE WINDOW OF INT/EXT. JITTERS COFFEE - DAY Working behind the counter, IRIS pours coffee - chats with CUSTOMERS - as she POURS HOT COFFEE into a REGULAR'S MUG, she casually glances up through the FRONT WINDOW - her eyes going wide when she sees - Barry - alive and awake - the shock causes Iris to overflow the mug - the Regular YELPS -**

"Poor guy, and poor coffee too," Lolo said sipping a cup of coffee that she apparently had. She saw the looks some of the others were giving her coffee. "Oh I went and got a cup while you guys were watching. Remember that I have watched this before." That gots 'ahs' and nods.

 **IRIS: Coffee. Hot. Sorry!**

 **Iris leaps the counter as Barry rushes in - a movie moment -**

"Awwwwww," a lot of the girls sighed. I look towards Thad with a look I hoped meant 'Is this normal?'. I think I succeeded when he shrugged. I went back to watching the show.

 **IRIS: You're awake?! Why didn't you call me?**

 **BARRY: I'm sorry. I just woke up.**

 **IRIS: Should you even be on your feet?**

 **BARRY: Iris, I'm okay.**

 **IRIS: I watched you die, Barry. You kept dying. Your heart kept stopping.**

"That's not good," Thad said, several people, including myself, gave him 'no duh' faces. I shake my head chuckling. I look up to see Iris looking over at the two of us weirdly. I was confused as to why she was.

 **He takes her hand - reassuringly puts it on his chest -**

 **BARRY: It's still beating.**

 **IRIS: It feels really fast...**

 **BARISTA: Oops!**

 **Barry's attention is drawn as - a BARISTA - gets jostled by another CUSTOMER - dropping her TRAY OF ITEMS - Barry suddenly reacts because - THE WORLD HAS SLOWED! Iris, the customers, even the traffic behind Barry - all appear frozen - the falling TRAY and its CONTENTS hang suspended in mid-air - we saw this effect in the prologue - "Flash Time" - but Barry is experiencing it for the first time - then, without explanation - - TIME RAMPS UP AGAIN - the world moving again - Iris continuing as if nothing happened... as KERASH! The tray hits the floor - everyone reacts - none more than Barry -**

 **IRIS: My dad is going to be so happy to see you.**

"If only we hadn't had that fight later, I would be more inclined to believe that," Barry told on-screen Iris. I looked over at said man, he was looking sheepish.

"Sorry Barry, I really was happy to see you I was just tired of you always talking about your dad and how he wasn't at fault when, at that time, there was nothing proving otherwise. I acted dumbly and shouldn't have yelled at you in front of all the police there, I should have waited till we were alone with maybe only Iris," Joe said looking over at Barry. Barry sighed and looked back at him.

"I'm sorry Joe but it won't take only one apology to make it right," Joe started to cut him off," Joe that wasn't the first time you yelled at me in front of our colleagues." Joe's eyes widen and looked over at me. I could remember at least 2 times he did it to me, and if he has done it more since I go back to CC than, well I don't know.

"Barry have I yelled at you," he said looking towards me, that made me slightly upset. Hasn't he been here the whole time? Didn't he know my name was Sebastian at this moment in time? I guess he didn't care as much as he said after all. I nod at him.

"You yelled at me when I told you I was going to live with my Uncle for a while. And then again later when you found out the reason why I was going to them," I told him looking awkwardly towards Thad, who then scooted closer to me and put his arm around my shoulder like he used to back when we were dating. Even though we were not dating anymore it was still nice to have these moments, moments like this made me feel cared about as if someone loves me. Thad and I broke up when Hunter came, he had said that Hunter was corrupting me and if I was really going to 'stand there and let it happen?'. At the time I thought he was jealous that I was getting close to Hunter but now hearing that I was being drugged I knew it was literal and not just a figure of speech. But I was also hearing that he knew and figured that I knew as well, even though he knew everything including what happened with Tony so he knew I hated anything to do with steroids.

"Barry …" Joe started, but once again he was cut off but this time it was Captain Singh.

"Joe, I agree with Allen on this one, shocker right, but all joking aside. Joe, you yell at Barry a lot, and even though I am the same I still pull him into my office to do so you on the other hand do it in very public places. Whether it is the police station, where all the officers are, or not you always yell in public. Hell the latest shout-fest was in a place where there were not only officers but also civilians and even the news. Barry is not in the wrong on this Joe … you are, think it over before you say or do anything," Captain Singh took a deep breath before continuing," even though I think that Henry was the one to kill Nora, Barry is still a good kid and wouldn't say something for no reason. He is a person who can't ever seem to lie to save his life, which makes me wonder how the hell you were able to hide being the Streak. Which by the way is a terrible name and that one blogger needs to change it." He finished turning towards Barry who through his hands up.

"Thank you, someone agrees with me," Barry said, completely ignoring the insult to his secret keeping.

"About your name, how does oh I don't know, the Flash, sound," that was Lolo, who was pointing at the title screen that came on.

"Barry had mentioned that name before," Cisco stated tilting his head at the screen.

"Well I loath to say this but do you guys have any questions for me, there are people who are waiting for me and I need to hurry," she said standing up and stretching. We all look at each other and nod.

"For one who exactly are you and two what is the time difference between our, whatever?" I step forward being the one to ask the question I am sure we were all wondering.

"I have already told you who I am, I am Lolo Grace. As for your second question that is a little more difficult," she said rubbing her neck with one hand.

 **{I am switching POV to me, let the fourth wall breaking commence}**

"How is it difficult?" Eobard rolled forward in his wheelchair. I think about how to answer that question. The real answer is however long it takes me to type and however long it takes me to get on my laptop in the first place. It also depends on how bored I was whatever day and how much I can play Naruto before I get put into a cultivation thing, as well as how long I have to do school.

"Well to be completely honest I am not sure what the time difference is. Oh and Sebastian we are from completely different universes," I answer truthfully. Since, as I stated, we were from different universes a day for them could be anywhere from 30 minutes to an hour depending on whether the episode had multiple parts or not.

"What universe are you from?" Eobard asks a question again, though it looks like Kara was curious as well.

"Well in my universe you guys do not exist and I do not know what universe it is exactly called," I said once again truthfully.

"Is Lolo Grace your real name? It doesn't sound like it is," I hesitate, in a way it was my real name but it was not my legal real name.

"Kinda, it is my nickname and some call it my 'Sebastian', you see I have something called a Split personality, Barry could arguably have a split like me. But Lolo is my split. So far when I am with you guys Lolo has been in charge but that doesn't mean anything, I do not have medication for it I am not sure if there is even medication for it, I have never been told if there was if there even is." I say again rubbing my neck, a nervous tick of mine. I wasn't lying I do have a different personality but it has not been diagnosed as such since my mom does not believe that a split or MPD even exist. Besides even if I didn't have a split Lolo _was_ my actual nickname, Grace just so happened to be my middle name.

"Well I would say that is it for the questions for now, you can ask more later. But right now I am really running out of time and like I said I have people waiting for me. So there is a kitchen in that doorway and I will see you all sometime soon, not sure when I will be back," I 'poof' out after pointing at a door.

 **Ok guys so that was that, I am sorry for taking so long. I have had a lot going of recently and it is just tough. The me crying thing was actually 2 weeks ago and I am better now, but basically what happened is my pastor left our church and I had found out that the church he is moving to is the one my old best friend is going to. And I was just not ready to remember her. I am sorry for the my POV thing but I thought it would be different and well I am kinda happy with it, so it is staying. The people waiting for me is you guys and the waiting for this chapter. So I tried to get this finished fast but again like I said I have a lot going on. I honestly wasn't lying about the split and name thing, I promise. My mom doesn't believe in Split personalities and MPD, but several people and me all agree that it is a very real probability that I have at least one of the two. So now I just have to translate for Barry and I will post this. You may have noticed that cover pic change, I am the one who created that. It is not photoshop just google drawings. One of my first digital art actually. So here is Barry's translation to what he said to me.**

" **Lolo what happened are you okay were you attacked or…"**

 **There you go the translation and the chapter. See you all next chapter or if you decide to play with me on Naruto Online. BYE.**


	5. Meeting Lolo (not real chapter)

**Hey guys so I was falling asleep {that is where this story starts} when I had the thought that you guys might want to know how I have Lolo in real life so this is a short-story about me meeting her. So I am adding this to all of my stories that have her in them. So here we go, btw the name I am using for myself is Grace. This is not and actual chapter and has nothing to do with the story other than Lolo being in it.**

I was sitting on my bed looking into the distance of my bathroom, listening to music. I was thinking about how I was going to write the chapter of a fanfiction {not posted yet but is being worked on} all I knew about it was the ending reveal, and even that was not set in stone. Suddenly I became extremely dizzy and laid down, I was still wearing the clothes I had worn to church only an hour before. I closed my eyes and everything went black, it had seemed to only be a couple seconds later (which was completely possible) that I had woken up. I sit up on a loveseat that I sworn had not been there before, as I finished sitting up I realized that the loveseat had not been in my room before but that I was somewhere else. The room I was in had two rose pink walls, two midnight blue walls, a light teal blue ceiling, and a golden carpet.

"So princess you have finally woken up," my eyes went wide and I whipped around to see a girl that looked very similar to me, if not completely the same, except she was wearing her hair in a high bun. She was wearing a pair of sweats and a grey t-shirt that said 'Nap Queen', it was at this point I looked down to see the same clothes I was wearing as I fell asleep. I was wearing a off the shoulder white shirt with roses all over it, and a pair of short light wash shorts. My hair was also down and I noticed that her hair was just like mine, brown red roots with bleached ends.

"What do you mean 'finally woken up'? How long have I been asleep? Wait, who are you? And why did you call me princess? Why do you look like me?" I asked rapidly, if I was being honest I would have said she was amused.

"You have been sleeping for only a couple seconds, but I am a very impatient person. As for the rest of your question, in order. I am Lolo Grace, and I am your split personality. I called you princess because I wanted to and I thought it fit. And like I said I look like you because I am you, just different," she said after she stopped laughing.

"What do you mean split personality? I have looked into it before and it generally happens after a traumatic event. I have never had a traumatic event bad enough to cause MPD or DID," I said getting very confused by this point.

"You have gone through a traumatic event, remember summer of 2014? That is about the time I came around. Besides you have been emotionally abused by most if not all of your friends even before that summer. Faking a separate personality to make them like you helped cause me, technically you Grace are the fake personality I have always been here. I was first you came later," my eyes widen, I was the fake persona? I knew what she was talking about, I remembered being emotionally abused by those I had called my 'best friends' and I knew that they were the reason I felt like I couldn't trust anyone. I knew that they were the reason for my depression and social anxiety. But how could wearing a mask cause MPD or DID?

"And princess I never said you had MPD or DID just that you had a split personality," she explained. I felt relieved after she said that.

"So why am I here, and where is here?" I asked looking around the room I had completely forgotten about.

"This is your mindscape, you are here because I thought it was finally time for you to remember that I exist. It does get so boring in here," she stated looking dejected.

"What is with the colors?"

"The walls are our favorite colors, the ceiling and floor is our eye colors. There is another room that consists purely of books, mostly mystery as that is both of our favorite genre. The 'Library' as I call it does have posters that shift depending on your favorite anime, book, movie, or show is. There are many posters, one for each category. At the moment the posters show, Naruto, Hardy Boys, Rise of the Guardians, and Flash. Honestly I don't think the book poster has ever changed, neither has the movie one now that I think about it. You never have been a big movie person and the poster showed up after you had watched it for the first time. There is even 2 posters for fanfiction, one for what you are working on and the other for what you are currently reading. As you are a fast reader the second one changes a lot but the other one hardly ever changes," she never shut up, did she? I guess that was one way we were similar, we could talk for hours if we wanted. I remembered that only earlier this summer I had talked for two hours straight, making a girl that didn't know me very well look extremely terrified. After all I was known as 'one of the quietest people you would ever meet'.

"So how do I get out of here? I have school tomorrow," I asked her looking around for something like a door.

She chuckled," it is already morning, time goes pretty fast in here. In fact your alarm should be going off right about …" Suddenly a melody goes off, she smirked" now."

I sat straight up in bed, still in the clothes I had gone to sleep in the night before. I got changed into my scrubs which were the requirement for my first class of the day, Human Anatomy and Physiology at EVIT.

 **Yes I will be going to EVIT, for all of you that live in AZ. I technically haven't started yet but I will be next Monday. If anyone is in the am class at the smaller campus in Gilbert, if you see me and come up and say LG I will give you a sneak peek into the next chapter of whatever story you wish. Or in the case of my Flash/Glee fic I will tell you the ending to what would have been a April Fools chapter if I had written it faster. I honestly doubt that any of you would be going but hey who knows.**


	6. Author Note (please read)

**I have been having some problems lately, I may mention it in this story. The guy I really like almost died and I would not have known, and it just really hit me hard. I don't blame him, but we have been pining after each other for 3 years almost 4 now and I thought that I was at least known by his close people. Other than my boy problems I have also been having a lot of problems at my school and family.**

 **For those that are unaware I was diagnosed with DID, a mental disorder that basically translates into having multiple personalities in my head. My brain puts a lot of effort into trying to hold the others back and that makes my brain work slower into understanding things like school. So I am teased for that a lot and there is this girl in my class, who seems nice enough but she can get really condescending about it. She often is like 'Grace how do you not understand this it is so easy, you are literally just going to be labeling a diagram how do you not know how to do it. All you have to do is memorize' it drives me nuts and often throws me into panic attacks. It is hard, and lately I have finding out a lot more things about my DID, such as I don't like being called my birth name but instead my middle name {Grace} or my 'nickname' {Lolo}.**

 **Speaking of Lolo people get mad at me for using it as my nickname. There is a girl in my class who uses the nickname Lolo as well, and she gets on my case because my birth name doesn't have an 'O' in it. My mom doesn't understand why it hurts when she pulls shit about it. To the other girl and her friends she dragged into it Lolo is just a nickname, but to me it is just as important, if not more important, then my birth name. Sorry about this rant but it has been a struggle, and it doesn't help that I got called a monster for being 'transphobic' especially since I wasn't being transphobic. The reason that bugs me is that people with DID are often considered monsters or abominations when we can't even control what we do.**

 **Sorry about the rant, I know some of you may have skipped over it but for those that didn't, thank you really thank you I don't need you guys to send a review or PM asking about it or to send encouragements I just needed to tell people that may understand or know about me having it. I have mentioned it in other fanfics and I wasn't going to in this one but life just got the better of me. I really do apologize for taking so long with this chapter.**

 **Hey again, this is a different note. It has been a full month since I started this author note. I still apologize for taking so long, I have been struggling a lot recently. I stated a project with a lot of other people. And well the people in this project as well as my school life has been causing me to have at least 1 panic attack a week, it isn't all that healthy but by this point I am too deep in both to leave now. I really want the credits from EVIT so that I could have a jump start in college. And I have made friends in the project and I don't know really but I really want to help with it … it's just frustrating and hard right now. I am sorry about just having this author's note but it is really hard right now and this does not want to write, I have no idea how to start and write the next chapter.**

 **Once again I apologize but here y'all go, I know it isn't a chapter but once again I am struggling and just need to take some time to think through my priorities and mental health. I'm sorry for laying down all my struggles on y'all but this is what is happening and this is why it is taking so long.**


End file.
